


Стабилизирующая сила

by littledoctor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Тони приносит щенка
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 39





	Стабилизирующая сила

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stabilizing Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811434) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



— Из загадок, — напевает Тони, — и мармеладок сделана наша девчонка. 

Двадцать фунтов черно-рыжего меха и висячих ушей, за которыми почти не видно мордочки. Пеппер — чудо, решает Тони.

Стив выглядит так, будто не может определиться, то ли прыгать от радости, то ли разрыдаться.

— Так не делается, — укоряет он. Кажется, он рад бы держать ее на расстоянии вытянутой руки, однако вместо этого укладывает себе на мощный бицепс, так, что одно ухо накрывает ему плечо.

— Да пофиг, тебе нужно в жизни что-то постоянное, она может помогать тебе рисовать, а когда весь пол у тебя будет в маленьких разноцветных лапках, я сведу тебя со своим подрядчиком.

— В моей жизни есть кое-что постоянное, — дуется Стив. — Такое постоянное, что я от него и на час отделаться не могу.

Тони разваливается рядом с ними на кровати. Щенок уже почти спит, только зевает напоследок, и Стив с каменным лицом осторожно дотрагивается одним пальцем до крохотного розового носа.

Тони расплывается в улыбке. Он ничего не может с собой поделать. Они оба невозможно милые.

— Она такая маленькая, — тихо произносит Стив, и Тони укладывается головой ему на свободное плечо. 

— Найденыш, — поясняет Тони. — Пеппер подобрала. 

Стив тянется к нему, осторожно, стараясь не потревожить щенка, прижимается слегка приоткрытыми губами к шее под челюстью, и Тони прошивает дрожью, переполняет любовью, безумной радостью...

— Она прекрасна, — говорит Стив.

Тони целует его что есть сил и останавливается, только почувствовав, как горячий мокрый язычок лижет ему горло.


End file.
